


Our love is an easy one

by Gabriel4Sam



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Padmé Amidala Lives, Post-Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 06:43:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17823830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel4Sam/pseuds/Gabriel4Sam
Summary: It should have been the most complicated love story in the history of the galaxy.





	Our love is an easy one

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NyeLung](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyeLung/gifts).



It should have been the most complicated love story in the history of the galaxy.

Scratch that, it should have been the most complicated love story in the history of the universe. Something horrible, wrapped by their past, by the ghost between them.

Anakin. Beloved, brother, other half, murderer, traitor, Sith.

Every day, Obi-Wan raised Anakin’s children with Anakin’s wife, between two missions for the burgeoning Rebel Alliance. Every night, Padmé curled up against the man who had maimed her husband, after another planet leader was secretly swayed to their Alliance by her words.

Their life was one of wandering, of danger, of terror sometimes, a black shadow behind their every steps. Their life was one of laughter, of sunshine, of the delicate smell of Leia’s hair, Luke’ skin, of Love.

The beginning hadn’t been easy. Anakin’s choices had broken them open, spilling their souls as easily as he had shed blood in the Temple. The beginning had been regret and so many questions. The beginning had been a fight of every day, just to live, because the twin needed them.

But Padmé Amidala hadn’t shattered under the storm. But Obi-Wan Kenobi had endured the infinite sadness.

For the twin. Only for the twin and the hope they represented.

Hope burned bright.

One day, Padmé took Leia from her crib, a little on auto-pilot, kissing her daughter’s hand, and realized with a sudden shock that she was happy, here, in the dawn, Obi-Wan drowsily preparing breakfast in the kitchen with Luke in the crook of his arm.

One day, Obi-Wan grinned at something Padmé had said, just a little dry remark, and she grinned too, and it wasn’t a dramatic moment, it wasn’t a big revelation, it was just something sure and safe inside his soul, a whisper which told him he was happy and he had forgotten how it felt, and it was good and safe and tasted like Padmé’s horrible caf and sounded like Luke and Leia’s first words.

It would be perhaps realistic to point out that it didn’t solve everything. In fact, it didn’t solve anything. Vader was still running around, a blasphemy to the Force and to the man he had once been. The Emperor was still aspiring to snuffing out the last traces of freedom. Padmé, Obi-Wan and the twin were still in danger.

Their live was a hard one, the sort that would have been lesser beings cover in panic. Nevertheless when the blasters sang, Obi-Wan’s heart stayed calm and it was only in the middle of the night, when Padmé, sleep-warm, beloved, adored Padmé, rolled against him and searched his mouth, that his heart stuttered inside his ribcage.

There love should have torn them apart in guilt, but it sang into their veins in reassurance, in a pleasing tune.

It should have been their downfall, too much of a burden to bear it in addition of everything else.

Instead, their love was an easy one and the beginning of a new hope.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr, under the same username, come and say hi!


End file.
